Prisoners of Fine Print
by TheUnsentGuardian
Summary: An ambitious summoner, deprived of purpose at the start of Lady Yuna's calm, emerges from obscurity to leave his mark on Spira's history. This is his story.
1. Prologue

Description: An ambitious summoner, deprived of purpose at the start of Lady Yuna's calm, emerges from obscurity to leave his mark on Spira's history. This is his story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or intend to follow the existing storyline properly. I disregard all the events of X-2.

Author's Note: I should say that this fanfiction is rated M just in case I outgrow my T limits. I don't know where this is headed yet and distressingly graphic scenes may mark the combat or budding romance could become _detailed_. Don't worry if that bothers you, because I will mark a chapter that crosses the line too much at the beginning of the Author's Note. Eventual Lulu X Yuna pairing as the summoner and her guardians enter the story to combat this new threat. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.

Prologue

_It has been one year since the fall of Yu Yevon and his unholy armor that was Spira's bane. It is now starting to sink in for the populace. This is their reality, Sin has been vanquished for good. With the final rest for the Fayth, summoners and aeons are now a thing of the past and Spira must move on. People are happier and the cities thrive on business, trade, and Blitzball. Spira is left a paradise in Sin's absence._

_All the summoners that had been left powerless after the end of the Fayth have taken up ordinary lives that had been denied them ever since "the choice". One summoner in particular had just completed his summoner training and called his first aeon only a day before Sinfall. And now he lives in the abandoned Kilika temple, contemplating his call in life. Had not his father called him destined to slay the beast? Those marked by destiny rarely found happiness elsewhere. _

_As the young Kale thought this, he was also monitoring and controlling the fires in the old cloister of trials to match that of his breathing. Magic, at least, had not deserted him. He found the rhythmic thrum of power that controlled the elements to be a great focus in life. If all else should fail, he could easily become a fiend slayer that patrolled the paths between cities, vanquishing fiends to keep the travelers safe, but this did not appeal to him. Why should he, who blessed with magic, have to cripple his life for those who have none? Besides, people would bother the slayers in hopes that one might magically preserve vegetables or track down a lost chocobo. They led a harassed and monotonous life. It was not for one who dreamed of adventure and the slaying of the ultimate fiend._

_Kale was a determined, fiery tempered man. Most claimed that that was why Ifrit had accepted his call immediately. Aeons linked easily to those who shared their mindset. And with red-orange hair that hung past his shoulders, a stout, muscular build, and eyes that burned with fiery red irises; he didn't look that far off from Ifrit either. _

_He had developed an immediate friendship with the hellish creature's fayth that had only lasted a day thanks to High Summoner Yuna's misguided sacrilege that had doomed all the fayth to extinction. When she had faced Sin, she had actually fought her aeons and permanently pierced the fayth to which they were bound. Not only was Kale left without a purpose in life, but he was left without a good friend too. Because of this, he resented the Lady Summoner and all that she and her Guardians had stood for. _

_But Kale did not despair, for not all was lost. There was a way to undo all that was lost and give all the summoners a purpose yet again. And to give himself a purpose again. But, to defeat something that does not exist, he must first bring it into creation..._


	2. New Beginnings

"Wow, it is kind of impressive isn't it?"

Lulu's icy stare was all the answer Rikku got. The cheerful Al Bhed girl had been transfixed by something tall and gleaming lightly from under a pile of snow. It wouldn't be long before the others caught up to see why they'd stopped. Rikku was snapped out of her thoughts by the addition of another voice to the cold morning air.

"Ha!" Wakka screeched jovialy. "Just wait 'til Yuna sees this, ya?"

He had been about to wheel around to call out to the advancing party members when Lulu snatched his arm, mid spin. He staggered but did not fall.

"Don't."

She said this with neither kindness nor hostility. She appeared lost in thought, forlorn even.

"Yes, ma'am!" He barked abruptly as he puffed out his chest and mimed an exaggerated salute, his cheery outlook intact.

Lulu wasn't impressed by the display. She did not think the situation warranted laughter or optimism. It sounded to her as if they thought so lowly of the Ronsos' brave sacrifice that they could sit here, cracking fun, and pretend like it had never happened. The chilly wind at the peak of Mount Gagazet had been subdued of late. It was as if the mountain were weeping for the fallen warriors that had called it home not at all long ago. If Kimarhi had not deigned to carry on the tradition of living on this desolate peak, they needn't have visited here at all. While the unnatural stillness of the wind unnerved her, it had made the trek easier and faster. And she had to admit that she was looking forward to leaving the cold quickly. The climate was still plenty to ensure that Lulu was aware of her every exposed inch of skin. Frost coated her fingers and her Black Mage dress had sufficient openings for the chill to bother her. Her discomfort was momentarily forgotten as Yuna came running up the snow-spattered stone steps looking spent and dragging a fabric suitcase behind her. The beginnings of a smile twitched on Lulu's lips at the sight of it. _Some things never change._

"Easy does it, Yuna" she intoned with motherly affection, proffering her hand to steady the ex-summoner from collapsing into the snow. "Time to switch again, I think."

Yuna sighed in relief, pushing the leather-wrapped handle into Lulu's unoccupied one. She closed her eyes and fell forward, letting Lulu's steadying hand hold her upright for a while. When her eyes opened again though, they focused on something in the distance and blinked in surprise twice. An exhausted, shaking sound left her lips, a chuckle. It was all she had in her at the moment. A smile graced her face and she walked, unburdened, up to the object of her attention, the smile widening as she drew nearer until she stood gazing at it from two feet away.

"Told ya she'd like it, ya?" Wakka beamed as he exchanged gil with Rikku.

From under a mound of snow, a rough-cut marble impression of a face and shoulders were visible. It was a face she recognized, the face she saw every time she looked in the mirror… with one minor addition.

"Wasn't sure you'd care for the horn though" came Rikku's voice to her right.

She had advanced until she was close enough to touch the offending part in person, glancing back at Yuna as if hoping she could get a second opinion.

"No." Yuna laughed. "It's wonderful."

Resigned that her gil was staying in Wakka's possession, Rikku nodded sourly and then brightened. Since these mood reversals were common for Rikku, who seemed to process information quickly and get over her feelings equally fast, nobody seemed startled by the hug that she planted on Yuna.

"Well, you deserve it Yunie! It represents strength or honor or something."

"Not really…" Yuna mumbled as she saw Lulu approach, now carrying the laden suitcase over her shoulder effortlessly.

_Yevon, was she strong._


End file.
